When your bored
by Mister Seth Charles Lillard
Summary: Takes place anywhere before the Asylum episode when John phones them. Just a little thing I wrote about, long ago when I was bored. Its about what Sam and Dean do when they're bored. Totally weak. Enjoy.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, least of all two delicious young men, such as he characters of Sam and Dean, or Supernatural._

He tried to watch the giant heads, he truly tried, but it was all so god dammed boring. All they did was argue with each other, call each other a slut, and then start crying. What the fuck was that?

Apparently, according to the dialogue, which he was hardly paying attention to either, but the blonde chick had slept with the redhead's boyfriend -or brother-or something retarded like that- and the redhead wasn't very pleased.

Not that it mattered. Not that any of this shit mattered.

Sam impatiently glanced around the interior of his brother's 1969 Impala, thinking 'when the fuck is movie going to end?'

The giant screen at the Drive-in had been at least five rows ahead of them, and still it held as a hefty lamp, casting shadows across anything that barricaded it's light. One of those things was the Impala. Everything inside, including Sam and Dean, had been cast into the darkness of the lot, illuminating only the front of their faces.

Finding nothing but shadow, or the dim gray outline of the dashboard to distract him, he turned back to the mildly hot actresses on the screen. At this point of the movie, both of them were crying, tears streaming, and face flushed. It wasn't that pretty of a sight, but he found himself slightly aroused.

Was that how he looked when Dean finally coaxed him into fucking? Upset, perhaps a little vulnerable? Maybe that's why he always wanted more...

"wow." he muttered in an undertone, "I can not watch this shit"

Sam shifted his weight, turning to the right slightly, and leant heavily against the passenger door.

"I seriously, for all it's worth, can not watch this piece of crap." he said louder than before, and directed it at the driver's seat. Another shadowed figure of a man sat there, Sam could hear a popcorn bag in his hand, and the other, ramming fistfuls into his open mouth.

"How the hell can _you_? I mean, it's obviously a chick flick, and if you hadn't noticed, I lack tits and a pink-sink."

"yeah, too bad." Dean sighed between mouthfuls, "Otherwise this little date would be hell-of-a-lot more interesting."

No longer having any interest in the film, Sam continued to stare silently at his older brother, watching the darkened figure's every move. All except for the crotch of his pants and his right leg, had Dean faded into black, with only dim gray outlines around the sides of his face.

Sam blushed slightly, feeling he had strayed to long on his brother's denim crotch. His cheeks warmed.

"So um," he cleared his throat, trying to ignore the guilt he felt, "What the hell am I supposed to do, I can't watch this..."

The shadowed figure of Dean crumpled the empty popcorn bag, and carelessly tossed it out the open driver's window. The stripped paper bag ricocheted off the window of a neighbouring car, and onto the pavement.

The passenger of that car, an older and highly religious woman, threw him the filthiest look of disgust, then turned back to the movie.

"I don't know," he shrugged, wiping the excess butter from his fingertips, onto his jeans "wanna give me head?"

Sam snorted in disbelief and casually rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to give you head at a Drive-in. This a public place." He could not believe how inappropriate of a place Dean had made his request. Of all places!

Besides, people here already thought they were gay when they drove in together, especially to see a flick as emotional as this. He honestly didn't want to confirm any accusations.

"Aw, C'mon." Dean cooed, his outlined face turned toward his brother, "just a little,". Dean reached out from the shadows, and made to grab at the back of Sam's neck, trying to playfully shove his brothers face into his lap. But Sammy, being a fully grown man of twenty-two, struggled, and squirmed his way out of reach. "No," he said firmly, "I mean it."

Dean didn't withdraw his hand. Instead, he slowly and cautiously, as not to be mistaken as a hostile grab, stroked Sammy's left cheek with the back of his hand, trying to tenderly seduce him. His fingers found their way to the back of his neck, but they did not grab or pressure, but held it lovingly. He caressed his brother's earlobe gently with his thumb. Being as devious as he was, Dean knew all of his brother's turn-on's. Lobe stroking was one of them.

Sammy's eyes melted like butter into bliss, soon did the rest of him. He felt so suddenly warm and tranquil. Kind of fuzzy on the inside. His eyelids fell half way, giving him a very "half-baked" appearance. Both of them knew how vulnerable he was like this, and Dean would only use it to his advantage.

"I hate you." Sam whispered pleasurably.

Dean snickered, still gently caressing. He leaned toward Sam, and into the light. Half of his face was still dimly outlined, but the other half exposed to the light, showed a very handsome and mischievous young man. Sam spotted that unique gleam in Dean's eyes.

The eldest Winchester affectionately head-butted his subdued brother, and very tenderly kissed his lips.

"Please. Do it because your brother loves you." he whispered.

Sam swallowed dry spit. He felt quite on the spot. He knew they shouldn't, in what would result, but Dean smelt so nice tonight. Was he actually wearing cologne? -It reminded him of the beach some how-... And engulfed by the irrefutable pleasure of the lobe stoke, and the smell of a summers day and salt water, Sam decided.

He batted his eyes nervously, and swallowed more dry spit. "O-okay." he stuttered, gazing into a pair of beautiful deep forest eyes. "But I'm not swallowing any Cum!" he argued.

"I wouldn't want you too." Dean reassured.

Sam sighed to himself, feeling a small knot form in his stomach.

"Okay?" Dean asked.

"Okay." he confirmed.

Both the warm hand on his neck, and the fuzzy pleasure ceased as Dean leaned back in his seat

Sam heard the undeniable sound of an unzipping fly. His face felt a little flushed, which it most likely was. Sam knew what he was doing, and obviously, wasn't nervous of doing it, fuck, it was Dean who taught him how. No, the thing that worried him was being caught. If someone were to see them, wild accusations would follow, and they would be driven out of this town, as they had been the last. As if it wasn't bad enough being called a faggot, it was being called a incestuous faggot. He could see it now, people throwing stuff at them, popcorn and shit, while Dean tried to back out, and drive off. What The Fuck Is With That? -"fucking hicks" Sam thought- "As if they don't believe in interbreeding."

"Okay," Dean breathed, notifying his readiness.

Sam reached out blindly into the darkness, and placed both hands on Dean's right thigh as support, slowly lowering himself down into his brother's lap. He stopped half way.

"What's the hold up?" Dean asked hastily, glancing downward.

"...m-my mouth," Sam whispered. He couldn't tell if it was his paranoia, or if there really were more than two eyes on the back of his head. "it's dry."

Dean scoffed, "Aw fuck, little boy, have some of mine."

Sam straightened himself to eye level with Dean, trying hard to ignore the feeling of other eyes burning into the back of his head. He almost had second thoughts on this whole ordeal. I mean, it was a Drive-in, almost anyone could look over and see what they were doing. He was about to say, "Dean, let's not," when his brother, probably sensing Sam's doubt, quickly lent in and deeply kissed him, trying to conjure as much spit as possible. Sammy kissed back, tangling his tongue with the other, and sucked back the sweet juices. He loved Dean's kisses, they were so deep and furious, but this one was more a mere transfer of saliva.

After a few short moments, feeling more at ease, Sam withdrew from Dean's mouth, sucking the last bit of spit from his tongue as he left. Wow, his saliva felt so thick and plenty full, even though half of it wasn't his.

"You good now?" Dean asked honestly. Sam nodded, not daring to open his mouth, lest there be a slight spill.

His brother's kiss had set him more at ease, but Sammy still felt a little paranoid. The burning sensation of more than two eyes left him. Besides, he had no more outs, no choice. He said he would, so he had to follow through.

Slowly he lowered himself down, until his head was only four inches from Dean's lap.

Tentatively, he wrapped four fingers and a thumb around the base of Dean's penis, minding his testies, and held it lightly.

Dean drew in a sharp breath of anticipation, as they both readied themselves. Sammy parted his lips, and swiftly placed his brother's length into his sweet, gooey mouth. He tightly pressed his lips around the end of Dean, and bean to gently suck.

Almost instantaneously, Dean shuddered softly, and dropped his head back onto the seat's headrest. A low groan escaped him. Somehow, his right hand had found the back of Sammy's head, and was running his fingers through his hair. His soft, fine, deep chocolate hair. Gently, he grasped it.

"Harder." Dean shuddered, his eyes lolling pleasurably upward at the roof of the car.

Sam slide his cock deeper into the wet and slippery cavern of his mouth, spreading the shared saliva, and began to suckle a little harder and faster, as if trying to bring something syrupy through a narrow straw.

He could feel Dean grasp his hair more tightly now, not tugging or yanking, but firmly, overcome with pleasure.

Sam felt Dean become more erect as he held him, as he sucked on him. Soon his cock was standing rigid on it's own accord.

"Aw, Damn!" Sam heard his brother groan loudly, lost in a haze of pleasure.

Dean shuddered again, deeply, and louder than before. His neck twisted and wrenched about on the headrest, through warming and body-numbing satisfaction. Effortlessly, he tried to stifle a forceful pressing moan.

"Oh, Sammy boy!" he exclaimed quite loudly, " Quit holding back. Suck my fucking brains out!"

He released the handful of Sam's hair he so held so longingly, and began to vigorously massage the back of his head, although he did it more for himself than for his brother.

Almost on cue, Sammy dialed it up a notch.

Not only did he suckle with all the strength of his cheeks, he suddenly began to slide his wet lips up and down, in a very penetrating like rhythm. His soft, supple tongue gently massaged every side of Dean, spreading water like goo everywhere.

Minding his teeth was a difficult task while doing all this, but Sam managed quite well. If he couldn't make someone come, they were fucking tough mothers.

"Fuck!" Dean suddenly groaned. He slammed his left hand against the roof of the car, his eyes screwed tightly together, as his neck twisted about with the sedating and hungry pleasure of his body.

He wanted it. He wanted more. Fuck no, he wanted Sammy.

"Oh, Fuck boy!" he heatedly grunted with such force, passerbyers glanced his way momentarily. Dean slammed his hand against the roof again, and groaned. He drew in a sharp intake of cold air, and shuddered, now slamming his feet against the gas petals and the floor.

"Ahhangn...Fuck, C'mon boy, Sammy boy!...Nnnuh.." Dean squirmed and withered about in his seat, unable to sit still and contain the uncontrollable pleasure, even with a hundred and sixty pound man in his lap. He hit the car roof, the floor, his head twisted and curved about on the headrest.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. It was crazy, so fucking crazy he lost track of where he was, and went with his urges to scream out, " Fuck, Sammy, harder. Damn boy,...Nuhah...Uhnug...fuck,...Ahhhnug."

He knew it. He was climaxing. He could feel being right on the edge of insanity, he could feel it in his tingling toes.

"Mmuh...Sammy boy...Ahhhh.. I'm coming." he warned. Then his entire body suddenly shuddered, and cum exploded into Sammy's mouth. A wet blanket draped over him, and Dean felt spent.

Sam sat upright suddenly with a mouth full of Cum. He leaned over Dean and out the window, spitting that salty taste from his mouth, hating how it didn't taste bad, but for what it was, and that it was in his mouth. He wiped the last bit from his lips, on the sleeve of his jacket. "aww...gross." he muttered.

Dean snickered to himself, and pulled him back in by the collar of his shirt. Sam fell heavily into the passenger seat, leaning against the door.

Dean had regained his energy, but still, his head fell to the headrest. It was hard work getting so excited. Sam handed him a napkin he extracted from the glove compartment, while he himself, tried to wipe that last bit of saltiness from tongue. Dean wiped himself dry, as best he could, and again, threw his garbage out the window.

"Damn. I forgot how fucking good you were." sighed Dean blissfully, straightening himself up. He tucked himself back into his pants, and zipped the fly. Glancing over, he saw Sam still having difficulties with the taste. He offered him his coke, which he took hungrily, and guzzled at least half.

"Ahh." Sam sighed after a large gulp, satisfied with the buzz of caffeine and the strong cola taste.

"I don't know how the hell you sweet-talked me into doing that..." he whispered, looking down at his leavings along the rim of the can. He swished the can around, testing to see how much was left. Not much, and the caffeine had long killed the taste. He drank the rest anyways, and handed the empty can back to Dean, who took it, and tossed that out the window as well.

"Excuse me?" came a shrill voice. The two Winchester brother's glanced out the drivers window. Apparently their neighbor, the old lady, had rolled down her window, and was looking down a long, eagle nose at them. Her saggy gray eyes appeared hard and icy.

"Do you think you could stop throwing your garbage at my car? And next time your having sex, have the decency to at least roll up your window! The entire lot heard you!"

Dean tuned back to Sam, his mouth was open in a disbelieving, yet comical smirk, " Can you believe her?" he said, gesturing toward the lady.

Sam said nothing and needn't to, for his eyes clearly stated, 'don't do anything fucking stupid.'

His brother turned back to the lady, and leaned against the rim of his open window, as if ready to have a conversation. "We weren't having sex. You see, both of our pants are still on."

The lady gasped, she looked horribly shocked, " You mean you really are homosexuals? -I only meant to insult you-."

Dean's face flushed, he looked apologetic, "-No wait, I was just joking-" he corrected hastily.

But the lady had already rolled up her window in a flash, and was currently screaming at her husband to go, go, go, and get out of here before satin claims this place as his domain. The mini van pulled out from it's parking lot, and was already down the dirt road when Dean leaned back into his seat. He seemed frustrated. Sam was still staring at him with hazel glass eyes.

The older man, though still delectably young and boychild-like, glanced ineptly at the younger one.

"Fucking homophobes.-" he cursed.


End file.
